The Sky Twins
by sakura28nana
Summary: Tsuna has a twin brother name Natsu who lost his ability to walk since birth . Natsu was given a violin which he love to play by his father, Iemitsu. Reborn came and who is chosen to become he Vongola Deicmo? Will Tsuna be able to protect his younger and weaker brother? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Begining

**Hello mina-san! This is cause of a drama and song I just watch/listen. I hope you enjoy. Read. Favorite or follow. It's make me happy! OC and AU oh almost forgot Tsuna and Nastu are born on 1998 and in the beginning it's when they're young. I really hope you like this since it's my first fanfiction. Oh and PS Reborn cames when Tsuna and Natsu's 15.**

**Summary: Tsuna's younger twin, Natsu, who can't walk since birth and love to play the violin which was given to him by Iemitsu. Tsuna love and care for his brother and family. Nana was worried about her younger son so she doesn't let him go to school. She was scared that he would get abuse or get bully by others. This is how Nana took care of the twins and how their lives changed so much later on. AU. OC. OCCX? and OCCX? **

* * *

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

In the house of Sawada, there live 4 members that was now sitting in their garden at night. The father, Iemitsu was grinning after he finish showing them some magic tricks before picking up a violin. "Now that that's over let's do a little concert. What songs would each of you like to hear?"

5 years old Tsuna had his hand up and smiling happily, "I want something calm soft and peaceful."

Iemitsu nod before turning to a little brown hair boy next to Tsuna whom was sitting on a wheelchair. "And what would you like mister?" he bows as he kneel in front of his son.

"Hm...I would like some Beethoven."

"Ah great choice." he said before walking to his wife whom sat next to Tsuna smiling too. "And you, my lady?"

Blushing before saying, "I love all your songs so any is fine."

The twins can be seen mumbling to each other about the song and chuckling. Iemitsu walk to his little 'stage' and . "Well I will be playing the song your mother love." before playing a love piece that he compose.

**The Twin's POV**

_Father's playing the song he claim that he compose for mother. The song that he made before asking her to marry him. The song that Nakkun/Nut would love to play too. _

* * *

The next day, Natsu was following what his father was doing while playing the violin. Iemitsu smile and ask, "My little Natsu, do you want to learn how to play the violin?"

Natsu and Tsuna look up. "N-Nakkun can?" said the shorter twin as the other smile happily at his brother.

"Of course you can! With just a little courage and determination Natsu and Tsuna can do anything!" Iemitsu hand him the violin and told him how hold it.

"O-ow. I-it hurts Oto-san." Natsu said as Iemitsu try to get his fingers in the right spots.

"You'll get use to it. It's alright, Natsu." the blond said as Tsuna stare at them. From far away Nana glance at them with a worry look.

**That night**

While the kids are sleeping Nana look at her husband. "Iemitsu p-please don't force Nakkun with the violin. I-I don't want him to feel bad if he can't do it."

"No I'm sure that he'll be fine. Nana don't worry too much." the blond wipe his wife's tears trying to calm her down.

* * *

Iemitsu was packing so he can go back to work. He look at his sons and smile proudly at them. Tsuna was helping him pack stuff while Natsu was looking at his brother with a guilty and sad look on his face.

"N-Nakkun sorry Oto-san. T-that Nakkun can't help you pack." Tsuna look at his brother as Iemitsu gave them a hug.

"Oto-san's happy that you're here and that's all there is to it."

The twins went with their father to the door as Nana join them smiling sadly. Giving each of them a hug and whispering a soft "It's alright. I'll be back." to Nana.

"Oto-san here get on the plane!" Tsuna exclaim pointing at the toy plane on Natsu's lap.

"Ara I should. Oh wait." he joke before laughing. "Tsuna got me again. Tsuna protect your younger brother and Mama ok? Natsu, practice a lot then Oto-san will come back and teach you more."

Kissing his twins' forehead and giving Nana a look that said 'sorry'.

* * *

**A Month Later**

Tsuna was helping his brother walk down the stair to his wheelchair going to eat. "Mama let's eat!"

"Hai Tsu-kun." she place plates of food for both her sons. Staring at her younger son as she mumble, "Nakkun do you like playing on the violin?"

"Un!" he nod smiling. "Nakkun love the violin!"

"Tsu-kun love when Nut plays the violin!"

Nodding at their answer as she look down sadly. The twins look at each other before nodding and quickly finish their food. Tsuna and Natsu hurry to the next room as Tsuna hand his twin his violin. Taking a deep breathe as Natsu starts playing. Playing the song. The song that their father compose for their mother. Nana had ran to the living room thinking that her husband was back but saw that it was just her younger son playing on the violin. Tears fill her eyes as she watch the scene of her younger son playing the violin.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Tsuna had Nana whom was on her knee.

"Mama?" Natsu stop playing to look at her.

"M-mama just thought of Oto-san and miss him." Nana replied.

"But Tsu-kun/Tsu-ni and Nakkun/Nut is here," the twins said together.

"Yes. You're ok. Mama have Tsu-kun and Nakkun don't I?" she smile sweetly. '_I can't be sad just because he's not here. Beside these two angels are with me._'

"Thank you. Thank you for being here. For being born." the twins were confuse why she was thanking them but guessing that they did something great was all it makes to get them to smile.

"Un! Tsu-kun/Nakkun love you!" Giving their mother a hug with a beautiful smile on each of their faces.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Time for to get up!" Nana yelled for her son whom can be heard falling off his bed. "Hai Mama!"

Tsuna look at the time and saw it was 7 AM and had an hour before school starts. It had been about 10 years since their father/husband has been gone. No one got any words from him and he just...disappear. Nana had took good care of them and the 3 were just happy with their quiet and peaceful life. Tsuna got up and change before heading to the room across from his. His younger twin brother, Natsu, lay there. Smiling to himself as he gently shook his brother awake. "Natsu, time to wake up."

"Mmm..." came the cute sound from the younger twin whom peeked out of his cover and sat up hair still messy. "Hai Tsu-ni."

Tsuna smile at the shorter younger boy with the same face as his. No matter what Natsu would be a little baby brother of Tsuna. No matter the age or situation. Tsuna promise to be there for his family and protect them after he's now like the head of the family after his father had disappear. Handing Natsu his clothes and helped him change after that Tsuna would carry his brother to the stairs as Natsu want to walk down by himself. Tsuna holding his brother and was a step behead in case Natsu would trip.

Nana look at the two waiting for them with Natsu's wheelchair. She observe them thinking about their growth. Tsuna had hit his growth sprout at age 14 which was last year. He was taller and no longer trip himself since Iemitsu had left. He had learn everything by himself since he knew. Knew that she had to be with Natsu more and understood that. Thinking about all the past years had made tears fill her eyes. Tsuna had been the best and great son she could ask for. Never complain that he's not getting the same attention that Natsu gets or how Natsu isn't like any normal boy. She couldn't ask anymore than this.

Nana turn to her younger baby boy whom look like he's in pain while getting down the stairs. She wanted to rush to him and just carry him down but she knew that he wouldn't want that. He was shorter and weaker than Tsuna but he was smarter than Tsuna whom was known as the genius from Japan. Nana didn't care what people would say but she herself thinks both her son are perfect the way they are. Even if she's worry that Natsu's feeling would get hurt from all the comments people makes about him. Both of her sons were strong. Stronger than anyone she met in her life.

"Kaa-san," Tsuna snap Nana out of her thoughts.

"Ara, sorry Tsu-kun." she smiles as she push Natsu to his spot on the table. There were two girls already sitting there wait.

"Tsu-kun! Good morning!" said Nakamura Sora, the older twin of the two girls and Tsuna's girlfriend/childhood friend.

"Nakkun! Good morning!" Nakamura Tsubasa, the younger twin, smiles at her boyfriend.

The Nakamura family and Sawada/Aki [Nana's maiden name] family were really close that their kids would grow up together or sometimes marry. Nana look at the mails after serving the 4 teens their breakfast. One of the paper she saw something that said "_Raise your child to become the next generation boss -Reborn_". Her sons were smart but she felt like they're missing something. Something that this "Reborn" person can help with. Tsubasa and Natsu went to another room to start studying as Tsubasa was home schooled like Natsu was. After Tsuna and Sora headed to Nami High she gave a call to Reborn.

From a tree nearby, a baby with an green phone smirked looking at the info of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Natsu.

* * *

**...was that too long? I kept going on and on. Sorry. Hope you enjoy that though. I'll try to upload as much as I can but I have another account I need to work on and one with a friend. Yes...Thanks for reading and review maybe? No? Love you anyway. Remember to follow or favorite and such.**

* * *

** My FaceBook page [put a dot after facebook and before com then delete the space] When you have time just go like it's called "Nana" with an anime girl with glasses picture : **** facebook com/ lifeofnana**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Things

**HIIIII! Thank you to those who review, follow, and favorite! Love you all! I took time on my account so forgive me. So replies for reviews is below and enjoy! Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me. Got inspire by a drama/song so I wrote this but change a lot of things. **

******Summary: Tsuna's younger twin, Natsu, who can't walk since birth and love to play the violin which was given to him by Iemitsu. Tsuna love and care for his brother and family. Nana was worried about her younger son so she doesn't let him go to school. She was scared that he would get abuse or get bully by others. This is how Nana took care of the twins and how their lives changed so much later on. AU. OC. OCCxTsuna [Sora and Tsuna] and OCCxOCC[Tsubasa and Natsu/Nuts] Strong/Smart-Tsuna. Weak/Smart-Natsu/Nuts**

* * *

** "**Normal" and normal

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**_Last Chapter_**

_Nana look at the mails after serving the 4 teens their breakfast. One of the paper she saw something that said "Raise your child to become the next generation boss -Reborn". Her sons were smart but she felt like they're missing something. Something that this "Reborn" person can help with. Tsubasa and Natsu went to another room to start studying as Tsubasa was home schooled like Natsu was. After Tsuna and Sora headed to Nami High she gave a call to Reborn._

_From a tree nearby, a baby with an green phone smirked looking at the info of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Natsu._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Start of Things**

Tsuna felt something/someone was watching him the whole day since this morning that he got out of school. When he look at where he felt the stares were coming from he finds no one there. He would try to ignore it but his HI was bugging him. And it was something that never been wrong before but where can the stares come from? Tsuna was wondering all day long in school. Reborn would just smirk every time Tsuna look or glance his way though can't find him. Well of course since he's the strongest hitman he can't just let Tsuna see him so easily like that. His fun just got started after all.

_'These twins are interesting.'_ The Sawada twins felt a cold wind blow by and shivered.

The day came to an end and Tsuna was preparing to get home. Walking to the front gate to wait for his girlfriend/childhood friend, Sora, and there was someone who's leaning on one side of the gate. Knowing who it was he walk up to him.

"Hi Kyoya." Tsuna said waving slightly.

"Hn...Tsunayoshi." Hibari Kyoya nod his head slightly at Tsuna.

Hibari Kyoya had been Natsu and Tsuna's first friend when Tsuna attended school. The reason was because the black hair found the twins...interesting. Kyoya had like Natsu because of how he plays the violin and Tsuna because of his spirit and determination in wanting to protect his family. He was the one who help teaching Tsuna how to fight. To Kyoya, they were just so interesting and it makes him want to know what will lay in their future later on.

"How's Nuts?" Kyoya asked with his eyes close.

"He's fine cause he's not weak after all. My brother is not weak." the brunette replied with a smile.

"His will is stronger than any herbivore."

Tsuna look at the sky and turn to see Sora behind him. She gave a small nod at Kyoya and it was return with a "Hn."

When Tsuna and Sora got to the Sawada's house, Tsuna's HI was kicking him and telling him to run but he can't leave his mother and brother here if it was dangerous. Tsuna dodge and grab Sora down with him when his HI told him so. Something pass the place where his head was the second before.

_'What was that?!" _Tsuna thought.

Then Tsuna realize it was a baby wears a black fedora with a orange stripe running across the sides of the cone and a chameleon sitting on his hat. He has black eyes and wearing a black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath.

"Ciaossu. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna continue staring at the baby that his HI was telling to run away from. Tsuna knew he was no normal baby by the way he talks and hold himself.

"Hello there little guy. What's your name? Are you lost?" Sora ask the baby kneeling down to his height.

"I'm Reborn."

"Kyaa! You're so cute!" Sora squeak at Reborn and was about to scoop him up into her arms.

"Sora-chan! Can you help me a bit?" Nana called from the kitchen.

"Hai! Be right there." she walk to the kitchen.

"Who are you really? You're not a normal baby are you?" Tsuna ask the baby known as Reborn.

Reborn just smirk at Tsuna. "That's right. I'm Reborn the strongest hitman of the world."

Tsuna was not surprise about that. "And you're here because?"

"I'm here to make a certain someone into the Vongola Boss."

"Vongola?"

"The strongest mafia famiglia."

"Who's going to be the Vongola boss?"

"Who knows. Find out yourself." he jump to kick Tsuna and before Tsuna can dodge again Reborn had already right in front of him.

The front door open and Natsu came in to see Tsuna fell in front of him. Tsuna react before he fell on Natsu, he use his hand pushing the wall so he'll fell the other way. Tsuna's stomach hit the edge of a table making him close his eyes in pain.

"Tsu-ni! Are you ok?" Natsu cried as he try to get to Tsuna but fell off his wheelchair.

"Natsu!" Tsuna roll in front of Natsu to prevent his fall. Tsuna hold his brother tightly as he had fainted from the fall.

Reborn watched as Tsuna carry other younger twin to his room while trying not to fell again as his stomach hurts from hitting the table earlier. Tsuna had put his brother on his bed and checked him twice to see if he was injured.

"Shouldn't you worry more about yourself right now?" the baby said.

"Nut's more important right now. And what were you planning? Nuts could gotten hurt!" Tsuna couldn't think about what he'll do if Natsu gotten hurt because of him...again.

"But he's not. Let me see your stomach."

Tsuna didn't say more just taking off his shirts to see his own injury. The place above his hip was red and turning purple.

_'Now that's going to leave a bruise.'_ Tsuna sighs as Reborn walk close and reach to touch it. Reborn's hands glow yellow and the injury on Tsuna was gone.

"What was that?" Tsuna puts on a calm face.

"It's called Dying Will Flame."

"Dying Will Flame?"

"Dying Will Flame is a form of energy that is inside one's own life-force. If one's resolve is strong enough than the strong their Flame will be. Each Flames' attribute has its own special characteristic."

"So do I have one?"

"You, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and your twin brother, Sawada Natsu, both have a Flame inside of you."

"Ugh."

"Nuts, are you ok?! Does it hurt anywhere?!" Tsuna fess over his brother.

"Tsu-ni, I'm ok. The problem here is are YOU ok?!" Natsu look at his brother seeing him half naked still. "Why are you...uh...half naked?"

"Ah...haha." Tsuna look around for his shirt and puts it on. "Reborn was looking if I was hurt or not and seem like I'm not." he lied smoothly.

"Reborn? That baby over there?" Natsu point at the baby obvious how evil the little one can be.

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn the strongest hitman of this world." Reborn hop to Natsu's bed so he can see him better.

"Haha that's cute. I'm Sawada Natsu, the younger twin. Nice to meet you Reborn-kun." Natsu pat his head not caring that the baby just talked.

"And I'm a new tutor for you two."

"Eh?" the twins exclaim together. "My grades are good so there's no need."

"Sawada Natsu, if I tell you that there's a chance for you to walk what would you do?"

"It's...possible? A-all the doctors said it's impossible for me to stand up straight for more than a second." Natsu sniff remember all the doctors he gone to but they all told him the same thing. He knew Reborn was a baby but felt like he can trust him.

"What do I have to do so Nuts can walk again? I'm willing to do anything." for a second Tsuna's eyes turn orange with all the determination.

"Me too! I'll do anything! Even once! Even for a second, I want to stand up straight on my own legs without any help." Natsu's eyes fill with tears.

"That's why I'm here for right? I'm here to help you, Sawada Natsu, to get up and walk on your own. But I have one condition."

"What is it?" Tsuna was getting worry but he wants his brother's dreams of walking for once to come true.

"You are not allow to quit and not allow to whine or complain if training hurts." Reborn said looking at Natsu right in the eyes. "Can you do that?"

"Yes! I can do that." Reborn's lip twitch as if he wants to smile at the determination.

"Now I need to talk to your brother for a while. During then, let's see how smart you are." Reborn put a huge packet beside Natsu. "Take this test and I'll be the one who'll teach you what you need to learn from now on."

"Hai!" Natsu said cheerfully.

Tsuna lead Reborn to his room which was across from Natsu's. Reborn look around at his room. Tsuna's room was neat and everything was in place. Reborn can see that his shelves are full of books and it seems like it's not manga or comic but it was medicine book and about how to help someone to be able to walk again. A small rectangle desk right in the middle of the room. His clothes were neatly in his closet. A normal bed with yellow blanket and an orange cover and a green pillow. Next to the bed was a brown desk with more books but these are school related or something above his grade. A few papers sat on his desk and Reborn can see that it's tests that Tsuna ace without any sweats.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Tsuna sat down on the ground.

"First I'm going to talk and explain why I'm here for."

"Aren't you here to help Nuts so he can walk?"

"There's something other than that."

"What is it?"

"I'm here to train you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to become the Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna blink. "Why?"

"The Vongola Primo, Giotto, when he retire and hand the Vongola Famiglia to his cousin, Ricardo, he came to Japan and changed his name. His name is Sawada Ieyasu, your ancestor."

"Is father part of this too?" Tsuna's hair covered his eyes and his voice cold.

"Yes Iemitsu is the CEDEF Boss which is part of the Vongola Famiglia and his Nono's advisor." Reborn knew better than to lie to someone who share the same bloodline as the Vongola Primo.

"I see. So if I become the Vongola Decimo or whatever I'll be able to see him?"

"Yes or maybe he'll come home soon to see you."

"Then I'll do it. I'll become the Vongola Decimo. And when I see that guy who left us years ago, I'll beat his ass up and chain him up so he can't leave okaa-san again." Reborn smirk at that.

* * *

**Wow that was like 1,765 words just with the story itself. So how is it? I thought I just kept on ranting on and on about some stuff. I hope you still like it though. Keep reviewing and reading people! And remember to review and go sign the "Stop SOPA"! We must work together so they won't take down our fan made things! We mustn't allow that! Oh right...where was I? Oh right. Replies to reviews are right below so look at it if you are one of the 3 that review for last chapter.**

* * *

**TsunaMoe: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope this is long enough but don't worry. I'll be sure to make it longer and longer as I write more. And thanks about the advice. For me I don't really think as I type...my hands just type it out without me doing much...or I think really hard about the plot before typing then it just turn out like that so...I don't know. I should get a beta-reader huh? *sigh* Please tell me your thoughts about this one. And yes it'll be strong smart Tsuna**

******Lucifer Elrics: ********Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here's the chapter! How is it? Is it good? Please remember to review to tell me your thoughts. **

**********Selenzioso**: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad that you like it! So how's chapter two? Tell me what you think!

* * *

****** My FaceBook page [put a dot after facebook and before com then delete the space] When you have time just go like it's called "Nana" with an anime girl with glasses picture : **** facebook com/ lifeofnana**


	3. Chapter 3: Enrage

**Oh my god! Do you know how long to took for me to get some ideas for this?! My head is hurting and spinning like whole then there's my friend who was more into my other account and bugging me. I'm sorry it's late but here it is ok?**

**Summary: Tsuna's younger twin, Natsu, who can't walk since birth and love to play the violin which was given to him by Iemitsu. Tsuna love and care for his brother and family. Nana was worried about her younger son so she doesn't let him go to school. She was scared that he would get abuse or get bully by others. This is how Nana took care of the twins and how their lives changed so much later on. AU. OC. OCCxTsuna [Sora and Tsuna] and OCCxOCC[Tsubasa and Natsu/Nuts] Strong/Smart-Tsuna. Weak/Smart-Natsu/Nuts**

* * *

**"**Normal" and normal

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 3: Enrage 

Reborn like his new student, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the kid he's training into becoming the Vongola Decimo. Though his brother is interesting too with the great determination in his eyes...but there's something in Tsuna that interest him so much. Something he seems to be hiding that Reborn wants to find out something that he needs to know.

"Reborn." Tsuna snap the baby out of his thought.

"Hm?"

"So about Nuts." Reborn can tell that he cares a lot for his brother and mother. "Is there something I can help?"

"Hm...try not to get involve or help him too much even if he's in pain. It will help in matter if you help or not." Reborn look to see if he's going to say anything or protest.

"I see then tell me if you need anything." Reborn was slightly surprise that he didn't protest or anything.

**BANG! **A loud song was heard from down stair, before Reborn can even react Tsuna was already running slamming his door open. Reborn follow from behind.

"Okaa-san!" Tsuna reach the kitchen seeing his mother on the ground holding her arm/hand and leg. Next to her was a pot with what seem like hot water as there was some stream coming from it. Reborn was about to step up to help but Tsuna was a step fast as he took his mother to the bath room and spray cooling water on her not caring if his clothes was getting wet.

"Does it still hurt?! Are you ok? Where did it burn?!" Tsuna question looking all over her.

"J-just arm, hand and leg." Tsuna continue spraying at the three places trying not to spray her clothes as worry that she'll get sick but not caring about himself. He did that from 5-10 mins, then he carry Nana to her room and told her to change and call him when she was done. Tsuna hurry to change himself, went to Natsu to tell him everything was alright, head to the kitchen to clean things up, and prepare a first aid for his mother to apply later. Tsuna was just cleaning till he head Nana called him so he went to her room carrying some bandages. After he loosely bandage her, he told her to rest and he'll take care of the house. Tsuna finish cleaning the house and check the time seeing that it's nearly lunch time he thought of food to prepare.

Reborn was just watching them just watching what they're doing. He was impress that Tsuna knew how to react and do in this kind of situation instead of panicking. '_He's special and different_,' was what Reborn thought. _'Thought I wonder how protective he can be. Or how strong he is. Hm...'_

* * *

**A month later**

Reborn was training Natsu like always but this time Reborn took Natsu outside. Natsu was shaking at first at the thought of that. _'G-going outside w-without Tsu-ni or Mama? B-but I don't want to...rely on them too much anymore.' _His determination rise.

Reborn was sitting on Natsu's shoulder as Natsu roll his wheelchair through the town. Reborn told him to stop at a park.

"This will be your goal." he said pointing at the park.

"Goal?"

"You'll see. Go straight."

When they were about 3 miles [about 30 blocks] from the park, Reborn begin telling his instruction. "Using this walking sticks," Reborn point to 2 walking sticks that seems to appear out of no where, "to somehow try to get to that park we were at."

"...t-that's..." Natsu close his eyes for 10 second before opening them ok. "Ok."

Reborn jump down handing him his sticks that Natsu took. Failing to stand for the first 3 times before he finally could stand with the walking sticks. Reborn spoke again, "There's a button on the stick on your right hand, so if you're in danger or need help then just press it ok?"

"Ok. I'm going then." Natsu begun walking slowly trying to get use to it and to the pain on his legs.

Reborn watch him till he got out of sight that he starts heading to the park to wait for him.

* * *

Tsuna was getting this feeling that there's something going weird or wrong with his brother, little Nuts. Growling the whole day just waiting till school ends so he can rush him to see that Nuts was all well at home waiting for him to get home. Tsuna stares at the clock and count down, _'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..' _

**RING!**

Half a second before it rang Tsuna was already out the door running down the hall. A feet in front of him was Kyoya that was staring at him and gave a nod knowing how Tsuna was worry about his twin. He was running home thinking of only Nuts and his mother. _'Hopefully everyone is ok.'_

"Kaa-san?! NUTS?!" he yelled when he got home waiting for a respond from someone. _'Please! Someone! Anyone! Answer!'_

"Tsu-kun?" Nana peek her head out from upstairs. "What's wrong?"

The brunettes sigh in relief that someone was there. "Where's Nuts? And Reborn?"

"Ara. Reborn-kun brought Nakkun outside on a walk and said something about training." Nana put her hand on her chin in a thinking form.

"He did?" Tsuna was getting more worry. "Kaa-san, I'm going to go and search for them." Tsuna threw his backpack to the ground.

"Then please find them and come back before dinner, ok?"

"Hai!" then Tsuna was off running again to search for his twin and his baby tutor. _'Please be save!'_

Running around town yelling for his brother and tutor, stopping at a park when he saw the wheelchair that Nuts uses. Looking closely he sees a baby sitting on the wheelchair. "REBORN!"

The baby look up tipping his hat, "Tsuna."

"Where is my brother!" Tsuna was looking around seeing no one that look anywhere close to him or his brother.

"He's coming."

"I am asking WHERE is he?!" Tsuna was just yelling not caring that people are staring that he's yelling at a baby. "And why is his wheelchair here?!"

"He's walking here?" Reborn calmly said.

"What do you mean?!"

Reborn explain what he got Natsu to do while Tsuna was just getting more mad by the second. Not caring to listen anymore, Tsuna just ran off to look for his lost brother. Reborn knew that Tsuna would act like this but he didn't expect for him to be this raging. He was think that Tsuna could at least stay calm not just storming out like that.

Tsuna had been running around for a few hours and had not found a sign of Nuts anywhere. Wiping the sweats on his face and neck, Tsuna took a 30 second to rest just thinking about where Nuts was. Then that's when his saw a brown gravity hair walking slowly with walking sticks. He ran again to it as he got close he knew it had to be his brother.

"Nuts!" Tsuna hug his brother tightly.

"T-Tsu-ni?" Natsu was surprise that his brother just jump on him like that. Even if it was slightly hurting his tired legs but he didn't mind since he felt safe that way. Safe from everything. He pat Tsuna's head softly feeling the sweat. "Were you looking for me?"

Tsuna nod whispering, "I-I thought something happen to you. Where were you?"

"Reborn-kun told me to walking from about 2-3 miles from the park to the park." Natsu chuckle slightly at how long he was taking. "Sorry, were you worry?"

Tsuna let go of the hug and held Natsu's shoulders. "Of course I was! I couldn't find you anywhere. I was just flipping this place over searching for you." Tsuna wipe his face to hide the tears that was threaten to fall.

"I'm sorry." Natsu hug him.

"Don't do that again ok? I was so worry."

"Hai! I'll remember to tell you about where I'm going and where I am now!" Tsuna smiles at his brother. "So let's go home, nee?"

"Yea. But looks like I'll have to carry you if you're going to walk like a turtle." Natsu pouts at him and Tsuna laugh at his other half.

"I can do better than that." The two brother walked side by side to their sweet home.

* * *

** The story was about 1,347 words not including the A/N. *sigh* I'll make sure to do better and make it long ok? So please help me think of some ideas. And remember to review, favorite, follow, or maybe all. **

**Question of the Chapter: What will Tsuna do to Reborn later when they get home?**


	4. Chapter 4: Trust and Transfer Student

**Yo people...sorry for not updating for a whole month! *bow* I didn't know what I should write so I couldn't write anything! And no one was helping me with ideas at all! I'm sorry! _ I'm lazy ok?! And I got into drawing too. Can't help it. :3 So will you forgive me? This is like 1, 450 words with just the story not including AN ok? I'll make sure to write more and make it a lot longer ok? Forgive me now? No? Then scold me all you want! But you'll have to help me with the story ok?**

* * *

_**"Nuts!" Tsuna hug his brother tightly.**_

_**"T-Tsu-ni?" Natsu was surprise that his brother just jump on him like that. Even if it was slightly hurting his tired legs but he didn't mind since he felt safe that way. Safe from everything. He pat Tsuna's head softly feeling the sweat. "Were you looking for me?"**_

_**Tsuna nod whispering, "I-I thought something happen to you. Where were you?"**_

_**"Reborn-kun told me to walking from about 2-3 miles from the park to the park." Natsu chuckle slightly at how long he was taking. "Sorry, were you worry?"**_

_**Tsuna let go of the hug and held Natsu's shoulders. "Of course I was! I couldn't find you anywhere. I was just flipping this place over searching for you." Tsuna wipe his face to hide the tears that was threaten to fall.**_

_**"I'm sorry." Natsu hug him.**_

_**"Don't do that again ok? I was so worry."**_

_**"Hai! I'll remember to tell you about where I'm going and where I am now!" Tsuna smiles at his brother. "So let's go home, nee?"**_

_**"Yea. But looks like I'll have to carry you if you're going to walk like a turtle." Natsu pouts at him and Tsuna laugh at his other half.**_

_**"I can do better than that." The two brother walked side by side to their sweet home.**_

* * *

"Normal"

**"Italian"**

_'Thoughts"_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trust and Transfer Student **

Tsuna brought Natsu back to their house in time for dinner. Looking around seeing no Reborn.

"Kaa-san, Reborn's not back yet?"

"Ara, I thought he was with Nakkun. He wasn't with him? Is he lost then?"

"I did see him but then I was in a rush to find Nuts. Maybe he'll come back on his own." Tsuna replied still piss off at the hitman. After dinner, Tsuna was starting to feel bad so he say he'll go and get Reborn.

"Tsu-ni, I'll go too."

"Nuts but it's getting late and cold outside. It's better for you to stay." not wanting his brother to get sick.

"But Reborn-kun must be still waiting. Waiting for me to complete the task of trying to walk. Even if it's pain. Even if it hurts but he's helping me. He's helping me to walk for once. I can feel that he trust me to be able to do this cause if not he wouldn't tell me to do so. I...I don't want to lost that trust he has." Natsu said as he explain what he think of Reborn.

Tsuna sigh understanding the younger one. "Fine."

The two went back to the park and saw that Reborn was still there. Still there in the exact same spot Tsuna found him hours ago when searching for Natsu. He was still waiting. Waiting for Natsu and Tsuna to came back to him. His eyes gave didn't show any emotions. There was nothing that shows in those two eyes but something in Tsuna told him that he was slightly worry but his eyes...it was fill with what seem to be trust. Trust that the two will go back to get him.

"Reborn. You're still here?"

"Tsuna, Natsu. You're late." Reborn say as he look at the two.

"After I found Nuts I took him back home." Tsuna said.

"Ah. Is that so. I can see that you would do that."

"Why are you still here, Reborn-kun? It been so many hours since you been here. You must be so cold." Natsu said as he reach out for Reborn. "I'm sorry I took to long to get here." He smile and pat Reborn's head.

Reborn still giving no feeling out but the twins can see that he was relieve. "If we didn't come back would you still be waiting here?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes no matter how long it takes for Nuts to walk. Even if Tsuna didn't come here to search I would have look for Nuts myself since there's a tracking device in that walking sticks and I would have hurry there if Nuts had press the emergency button. I didn't because I trust that he would do his best to get here. So I waited." Reborn explain.

_'Trust. He trust me and Nuts that we would be back. Just like what Nuts said.' _Tsuna thought to himself.

"If I didn't trust you why would I be teaching you?" Reborn read his mind and replied.

"Shut up, you little baby."

"What you say, Dame-Tsuna?" the glaring contest begun for Reborn and Tsuna as Natsu was thinking that they're playing and getting along so well.

"Let's go home then you, child." Tsuna said pushing Natsu's wheelchair.

"I was able to say the same, you dummy." the two argue the whole way as Natsu giggle along.

* * *

Another week has passed since Reborn's "little training" for Natsu. The Sawada household had getting more lively with Reborn there. Tsuna and Reborn would argue everything. Reborn would still help Natsu while training Tsuna to become the Vongola Boss. Thinking that it's time for some testing for Tsuna [AKA get someone to beat him up maybe]. Picking up his Leon VER phone to call a certain silverette who's sleeping in Italy at the moment. The silverette growl and glared at his phone that woke him up.

**"Who the hell is this and what the fuck do you want in the middle of the fucking night?!" **the voice of the silverette can be heard growling from the phone of Reborn.

**"Ciaossu Gokudera Hayato, AKA Smoking Bomb Hayato."**

**"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" **

**"I'm Reborn, the strongest hitman of the world."** the silverette's eyes widen at the name and suddenly remember his voice.

**"R-Reborn-san, I'm so sorry for being disrespectful of you!" **A BANG can be heard as the other person can the one bowed his head and hit the table near his bed.

**"It's fine. Oh I'm here to tell you some news. The new Vongola Boss has been decided. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, living in Japan in Namimori. And he's around your age. I want you to come to Japan and test him and see if he's good enough to become a boss. If you win then you can replace him in becoming the Vongola Decimo BUT if he wins then you will serve him." **Reborn explained.

**"Hm...living in Japan and is my age huh? I want to test him. Reborn-san I'll be there as soon as I can." **then both hung up with Reborn smirking.

"This will be fun won't it?"

* * *

Tsuna was getting dress and heading to Natsu's room like always to see that he was also dressed too. _'Maybe Reborn's training really did help Nuts.' _The twins can see their mother at the bottom steps with a camera taking pics of them.

"K-Kaa-san, what are you doing?" Natsu asked

"C-Cause I'm happy to see Nakkun and Tsu-kun to go to the same school. I'm so happy to asking Reborn-kun to tutor you two." Nana's eyes getting teary.

That's right Natsu was dress in school uniform just like Tsuna since he was enroll in the same school as Tsuna a few days ago. Reborn said that it'll be a good way for Natsu learn new things by going to school with Tsuna. Natsu was nervous at first but knowing that Tsuna so he knew everything will be alright. He found so many things out that he knew but it still surprise him. Like how Tsuna is the student council president [SCP], how he's the smartest of the school, how he's the popular guy everyone want to be with, how he's great at everyone, and how happy he is to be Tsuna's twin brother.

"Today you will be having a transfer student from Italy." Reborn stated as they walk to school with Natsu on the wheelchair.

"Eh? How do you think that Reborn-kun?"

"Cause I'm the world's strongest hitman."

Natsu giggle. "Hai hai hitman-san."

When they were in front of the gate of the school, Natsu always want to walk on his own two feet to his classroom while Tsuna would fold his wheelchair and carry it over his shoulder as Reborn said it was good for training. Tsuna's eyes train on Natsu with each of his small but improving steps and his right hand reach out every time Natsu would fell. And sometimes it would be Hibari Kyoya who would help Natsu up when he fells.

After Natsu sitting down Tsuna sat in his own seat which was on Natsu's left. Taking out paperwork for the SC since he didn't want to leave Natsu alone in the room unless goes with him or Hibari/Reborn was there to watch Natsu for him. Eventually people start pouring in and taking their seats talking to their neighbors. The teacher head in a bit after the bell.

"We have a transfer student from Italy here with us today. Come in." a silver handsome guy walk in earning squeaking from the girls. "Now now girls. Ok Introduce yourself."

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato." after that he walk to Tsuna and Natsu glaring at the two ignoring what the teachers and other students are saying. **"Which one of you is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"**

**"That would be me. Is there something you need, Gokudera-san?" **Tsuna spoke in Italian fluently earning gapes of surprise from some people.

"Meet me after school today to see who deserve to become the Vongola Decimo." was written on a piece of paper that Gokudera throw at him.

Tsuna sighing and thinking about how he could deal this without anyone getting hurt or letting Natsu getting involve. _'Tch must be one of Baka-Reborn's plan huh?'_

* * *

**There 1, 460 words exactly on just the story alone. So who'll be kind enough to forgive this girl for being so lazy? Dudes it's a month before summer so I'm excited to go home [Thailand] for the first time [in forever] in 8 years! I can't wait! So tell me what you want to read about next?**

**Question of the Chapter:**** What do you think of all the characters so far? So what do you think of Tsuna, Natsu, Reborn, Sora, Tsubasa, Nana, Gukudera [that just appeared in this chapter] and such? Do you like or dislike them? Who do you want to learn more about?**


	5. AN NOT A NEW CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**Ok so this isn't a new chapter obviously but I'm here to say that I have finals in 2 weeks or so. So what I'm trying to say? I have to make a graphic novel for English class [Romeo and Juliet] which will take forever to do. Then in Biology, I have a review sheet that will take about 4-5 pages back and front to do that's dude in 2 weeks. Then I have to study for Biology which is the hardest. The others shouldn't be too hard but English class will be taking all my time. **

**Ok so I will be looking/doing my finals things. I promise if I have any time I will do my best and write something ok? **

**Next chapter of The Twins Sky: It's something about Tsuna's school before Reborn even appear in the twins' life. And then there's a accident with Natsu/Nuts that was cause by Tsuna. Time line is about...either elementary or middle school or something. **

**If you want to read/know more of something then review it please or I can't do it for you ok? I'll be back as soon as I can ok?**


	6. Extra 1: Hurt

**Hi! My finals isn't here yet and it not over yet! But I'm here with this extra for you all lovely readers. I hope you enjoy since I should be working on my graphic novel or Biology review worksheets. :P So please read and tell me your thoughts. Sorry that it's not too long but I wanted something for you wonderful people**

* * *

Extra #1: Hurt

'Ah how I just want to go home and see Nuts and help Kaa-san with the house.' a certain young boy thought to himself while staring into the cloudy sky.

"Tsuna-kun! Please come up and answer this question!" his teacher called him pointing at the board with a few questions.

Everyone stare at him and a few smirk thinking he can't solve it but oh how wrong are they? The young boy, name Tsuna, got up a took a quick glance over the problems and start writing on how to solve it. The others except 3 behind him starts gaping at how Tsuna just solved the problems with ease as the short boy walk back to his seat to day dream once again. The 3 were giggling or chuckling at the brunet, and turn back to pay attention to the teacher or try to in of one the boy's cause.

After school took forever in Tsuna's opinion, not caring about his surrounding and start throwing his things into his bag as soon as he heard the bell. As soon as he was done he speed walk down the hall and slow down to give a nod to Hibari which was return with a 'Hn.' Tsuna, once again, start speed walking to the front gate where he was met with the figure of his younger twin, Natsu [or Nuts as Tsuna calls him], whom was shivering as he was wearing pretty thin clothing even if it's pretty cool outside while peacefully reading his book in his wheelchair

"Nuts! What are you doing here?" Tsuna said as he takes off his jacket putting it on his brother.

"Tsu-ni, I was waiting for you." the younger one said with a cheerful smile. "Ah I don't need this, Tsu-ni should wear it since you don't want to catch a cold, right? I'm fine."

"Nope. I'm not cold at all and you can hold onto it for me." rolling the wheelchair as they talk. "So how did you get here?"

"After my tutor left I ask Mama if I can come and get you."

"Ahh I see. Oh wait here there's a shop nearby that sell some good hot cocoa. I'll go and get us some." Tsuna said and make sure that Natsu was where he wouldn't block the road and ran to the store with money.

Natsu humming to himself as he continue reading not hearing or seeing a truck that was coming his way. Tsuna was holding 2 cups of hot cocoa as he walk to his brother and nearly had a heart attack when he saw that a truck was speeding through his twin. Dropping the cups to the ground ignoring how it hit his shoes and burns his feet. Running to Natsu throwing the two to the ground and using his hands to cover his brother's head and neck to protect them. The truck drive over the two little boy.

"T-Tsu-ni?" the teary younger said surprise and worried about his brother that was sweating over him.

"A-are you ok, Nuts?" Tsuna's voice was weak and soft with a bit of tears at the corner of his eyes.

Tsuna seems to have fainted into Natsu's arms having a tight grip on Natsu's sleeve protectively not letting go of his brother as the shorter boy puts his arms around Tsuna and felt something wet on his hands. Slowly sitting up straight as Tsuna fell into his lap, Natsu saw something that scar him for the rest of his life. Natsu's hands were covered in blood and those weren't his...but Tsuna's. From Tsuna's back are two large cuts with blood flowing out. Natsu froze and continue to stare at his brother and his own small hands.

"S-someone...p-please help Tsu-ni. H-Help! T-Tsu-ni is b-bleeding!" Natsu said between sobs gathering a few people as they also panic to call the ambulance.

When the ambulance came taking the two boys and they drove in a rush to the hospital while trying to get to Tsuna to let go of his tight grip on Natsu. One was gently asking Natsu some questions which he answer through his sobbing. When they arrive at the hospital, the nurse had to cut Natsu's sleeve and brought Tsuna into the operation room leaving Natsu on his wheelchair sobbing praying to God and whomever that his brother will be ok and nothing will happen. No one dare interrupt the crying boy as his cries were giving so much pain to the hearts of those who hears him.

Nana storm to the hospital her face wet from sweats and crying. "N-Nakkun! A-Are you ok? W-where Tsu-kun?" she look around for her older boy hoping and praying to God that he's ok and it's nothing much.

Natsu look up to see his mother "M-Mama! Wahhh!" Natsu reach for his mother, his hands still bloody.

Nana's heart drop seeing the blood on her little boy's hands. Taking her son's hands gently and notice that it's not his and gave him a hug. Her heart felt they were getting squeeze.

"T-Tsu-ni! T-Tsu-ni...h-he was all...b-bloody" Natsu crying once again thinking about his other half inside that operation room. "I-I'm sorry, Mama! I-It's Nakkun's fault!"

Nana felt heart drop more and more. "I-It's alright. Tsu-kun will be ok. He's in the doctor's hands now. He's ok. Mama is here now." she said to her son but it felt like she was telling herself that more.

The operation door open revealing a surgeon and a nurse. "Doctor! H-How's my son? I-is he ok?!"

"He lost a lot of blood and we don't seems to have the type A blood right now. Is it possible that you or your family have the same blood type as him?" the doctor said looking at his clipboard

"I-I...Tsu-kun has his father's blood..." Nana's hair covers her eyes as fell to the floor thinking the chance for Tsuna to survive are getting lower.

"I-I...I have the type A blood." a small voice said with hiccups the 3 adults turn to the younger twin sitting in his wheelchair. "I-I want to help Tsu-ni! P-please take my blood."

"N-Nakkun..."

"Hm...well that be ok, Okaa-san?" the doctor ask Nana.

"I-I..."

"Mama! P-Please let me help Tsu-ni this time." the brunet said with determination.

"A-Alright." after she said that the doctor gave the nurse a nod as she took Natsu to take his blood.

* * *

Two brunets woke up from their dream as one touch their arm and the pull his shirt up and look in the mirror to see two scars on his back. They both gave a small sweet smile then look out the window to see the beautiful sky.

"Thank you, Nuts/Tsu-ni."

* * *

**1, 207 words...so how's the extra? Tell me what you think!**

**Kim-san: Did I make him an asshole? I reread my story and my friend read it and said no. So I wonder what you mean. Did I make Tsuna an asshole when he's talking to his girlfriend? I know I made it chessy but I don't know about it being an asshole.**

**kazuri-yuko98-san: Thank you so much for reviewing and here's the extra. Nuts can't walk since birth that's true but the accident is something else that kinda scar both Tsuna and Nuts. Tsuna because he thought "I need to be stronger to protect Nuts" and Nuts because "Tsu-ni got hurt because of me" I hope you got it. **


End file.
